1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital cameras, and, more particularly, to circuit boards used in digital cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important things for the manufacturing process of a digital camera is ensuring that the optical lens set and the optical sensor chip (such as charge coupled device, CCD) are perfectly parallel with each other.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a first method of combining an optical lens set and an optical sensor chip together in a prior art prior art digital camera. The optical sensor chip 81 is fixed onto a smaller circuit board 82, and the optical lens set 80 is combined with the optical sensor chip 81. The smaller circuit board 82 is then connected to a primary circuit board (not shown) via a flexible circuit board 83. The primary circuit board is therefore not directly connected to the optical sensor chip 81, and so both during and after the assembly process, the primary circuit board does not transmit stress to the smaller circuit board 82, and the optical sensor chip 81 is also not affected by stress from the primary circuit board.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a second method of combining an optical lens set and an optical sensor chip together in a prior art digital camera. The optical sensor chip 91 is fixed on a flexible circuit board 93, and the flexible circuit board 93 is connected to the primary circuit board (not shown). Stress from the primary circuit board is therefore not transferred to the optical sensor chip 91, and so the optical sensor chip 91 may be precisely aligned with the optical lens set 90.
However, the above-mentioned methods increase the volume of the mentioned parts, the number of the parts, the number of assembly steps and product costs. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a digital camera with a circuit board to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.